Frodo Bagins and the Evil Eye's Ring
by Drum-majoring
Summary: Frodo has his magical abilitys discovered and is transfered to hogwarts (It's a LotR HP mix so be careful where you trod.)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, I own none of them, they are other peoples, and I am just borrowing them. If they were mine I would have made them all bow down Before Merry and his queen (me), and since they are not doing this, they are obviously not mine. P.S. – These are Mr. JRR Tolkeins, And Ms. JK Rowlings characters; it also includes 'catch phrases' from their books.  
  
FRODO BAGGINS AND THE EVIL EYE'S RING  
  
Chapter one – Keeper Of The Secrets  
  
"What do you mean I've been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Frodo sputtered consulting the yellowy parchment he held "We await your owl, what does that mean?" Frodo asked no one in particular.  
  
"He's not going" Boromir grunted.  
  
"I'd like ter see a great muggle like yerself stop 'im, his names been on that list since he was born" Gandalf shot back.  
  
"What's a muggle... and why precisely are you talking like that?" Frodo asked, confused.  
  
"Shut it Frodo" Boromir replied quickly "He's not going, He's a hobbit, not a stupid wizard!"  
  
"Hey!" Was Gandalf's clever retort.  
  
"You knew?" said Frodo, selectively forgetting that Gandalf knew as well "You knew I'm a-a wizard?"  
  
"Knew" Pippin shrieked suddenly "Knew, of coarse we knew, my sister's Aunt's Husband's Cousin's Neighbor's Uncle's Granddaughter's dog's brother's step mom's Owner's Daughter being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and she disappeared off to that school! Always returning over the summers her pockets stuffed with... um... magical stuff. I was one of the only 20 who saw her for what she really was – a Freak! Then she met that Baggins fellow at school and they got married and had you, and I knew you'd be just the same, just as abnomal, and then – if you please she went and got herself drowned and we got landed with you!  
  
"Freak! Abnormal! He's a damn good wizard, or he will be once he's had some training!" Gandalf exploded. "He'll be the second most famous in his year, third tops! Why almost everybody will know his name"  
  
"But why Gandalf," Frodo whined "why will a select few know my name?"  
  
"Well, you know you're parents drowned, so at least they didn't give you some lame excuse for their misfortunate deaths." He mumbled glaring at the Fellowship "I'm not the best person to tell you this Frodo, Don't know everything about it me' self" he proclaimed.  
  
"That's a first!" said a dry voice from the back of the group.  
  
"As I was saying and evil wizard –"  
  
"Who?" Frodo asked blankly.  
"Well" Gandalf muttered "I don't usually say his name, but I suppose..." He finished trailing off "His name was – is Saruman, well he got a taste for power and went looking for more. He got it too, He bred himself an Army of Evil Humans and Uruk-hai – they disappeared when he did – Well he had almost enough power to bat Sauron, and weak as he was Sauron couldn't have that, so he pored some of his power into the most un-likely of sources, Frodo, He pored some of his power into you." Gandalf's voice quivered dramatically "That does not make you evil" he continued reading Frodo like a book. "Saruman couldn't be outdone, so he lured your parents into a boat and in the deepest part of the lake he stood up in their small boat causing it to tip, knowing full well that Hobbits cant swim. He went back to shore to get rid of you with a spell, but as soon as he cast the spell it rebounded upon him threefold, that spell gave you your... um... paleness" He finished lamely.  
  
"So that's why I'm so pale" Frodo thought out-loud  
  
"But what happened to him Gandalf" Legolas piped up.  
  
"Good question, well no one really knows, some figure he's dead, others think he's still out there somewhere, biding his time powerless and alone, scary and soothing all rolled into one... Like chocolate." Gandalf replied willingly  
  
"Chocolate isn't scary..." replied the dry voice  
  
Frodo looked worried "don't be frightened Frodo I'll take you to Hogwarts where they'll teach you-"  
  
"I told you he wasn't going!" Boromir said re-gathering his courage.  
  
"And I told you that I'd like to see you stop him, he's going to be taught the finest arts under the best Headmaster EVER! Gandalf exclaimed."  
  
"I'm not paying to have some CRACKPOT old FOOL teach him to pull a rabbit out of his hat"  
  
"Never Ever Insult my BROTHER you incompetent human!" Gandalf screamed as he cursed Sam with a pig's tail. About the same time Frodo was screaming about having more worth in his eyelash than Boromir did in his whole body. Needless to say, Borimir lunged for Frodo.  
  
Gandalf brushed Boromir off him grabbed his arm and in seconds they had disappeared.  
  
"Hello" Aragorn said as he strode into camp with wild deer over his shoulders "Your king is back, and he has food! Where are Frodo and Gandalf, and why does Sam have a pigs- never mind, I don't care, but where are Frodo and Gandalf?" When he received no answer he screamed at the top of his lungs "Answer Your King!"  
  
Gimli looked at him disdainfully and said "Last seen they were crawling up your ass because you're King."  
  
"Oh, okay." He said, "Strange you think you'd feel something like that."  
  
A/N – I am SO sorry about the spelling mistakes, I just sat down and typed that at school when I was supposed to be writing an English essay, let's just say I suffer from selective writers block. 


	2. CH 2

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, I own none of them, they are other peoples, and I am just borrowing them. If they were mine I would have made them all bow down before Merry and his queen (me), and thus, because they are not doing this, they are obviously not mine. P.S. – These are Mr. JRR Tolkeins, And Ms. JK Rowlings characters; it, my story, also includes 'catch phrases' from their books.  
  
FRODO BAGGINS AND THE EVIL EYE'S RING  
  
Chapter 2 - Gringotts  
  
*Pop*  
  
As Gandalf and Frodo stepped out of the shadows in the alley behind The Leaky Cauldron Frodo gasped. He hadn't known what was going to happen when Gandalf had knocked Boromir off him, but he sure hadn't expected to disappear!  
  
"Gandalf" Frodo implored tentatively "Uh where are we?"  
  
"We," Gandalf began while counting bricks on the wall to Frodo's right "are outside Diagon Alley, behind The Leaky Cauldron, in a country in Upper Earth called England."  
  
"And uh... what are you doing?" Frodo inquired.  
  
"I'm – Ah Ha" Gandalf shouted, pushing in a brick with his Staff "doing this" as he finished speaking the bricks began to spring away and form an archway in to the most fantastical place Frodo had ever seen. There was a great white building that seemed to dominate the greater part of the street, but the smaller buildings that surrounded it were what caught his interest, there was one that sold what appeared to be owls, a few that sold broomsticks, one that has what looked like cooking ingredients... the list could go on and on! As Frodo reluctantly looked up from his surroundings he discovered Gandalf was walking towards the big white building. Frodo ran to catch up with him, tripping on the strange stones the street was made of.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked a short-ish girl who stopped to help him up.  
  
"I'm fine, Thank-you ah..." Frodo stammered attempting to be polite "... um what's your name?"  
  
"Oh..." she said nonchalantly "I'm Pansy Parkinson, and you are"  
  
"Frodo Baggins" He replied extending his hand "nice to meet you"  
  
She smiled and shook his hand "Same to you Frodo, I'm going to assume that you're a first year too?"  
  
"I think so, but the person I'm with disappeared, he was headed for that big white building..."  
  
"Oh, you mean Gringotts. He's probably exchanging your money, I'll come with you if you'd like" she said sweetly, obviously having nothing better to do.  
  
"That's very kind of you," Frodo said slowly "I would appreciate it..."  
  
"No problem." Pansy said coolly "So where are you from?"  
  
"The Shire" he replied instantly regretting it.  
  
"I'm not familiar with that part of England, where is it"  
  
"It's no in England, I'm from uh..." he said racking his brain for the name of an Upper Earth country "um... I'm from America."  
  
"Ooh, the U. S. of A." She said sarcastically, "the 'cool' country... well you know what—"she said getting agitated.  
  
"—I've always thought England was cooler..." he lied no need to upset the girl... he thought "Hey Look! It's Gandalf," he said pointing to the elderly man talking conversationally with one of Gringotts' many goblins. He waved them over  
  
"And this, Gristook" he said to the goblin while indicating Frodo "is the young Hob- er boy I was telling you about. Who is your lovely friend?" Gandalf asked causing Pansy to blush.  
  
"Gandalf, this is my friend Pansy—"Frodo said sociably.  
  
"Hello," Pansy started extending her hand to Gandalf  
  
"Pan-sy" shouted a girl largely framed girl from the doorway "come on, Draco and Blaise are waiting!"  
  
"I'm sorry," she said to Frodo with a weak smile "I have to go... see you on the train!" she finished as she ran off and waved.  
  
"Hmm..." Gandalf muttered  
  
"What?" Frodo asked annoyed at the older man for the tone of his voice  
  
"Frodo and Pansy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love –"  
  
"Shut up" Frodo said elbowing Gandalf in the stomach to Gristook he said " Hello, I'd like to exchange 10,000 notes please, thank you" and he walked off toward the shop to the right of the bank with his moneybag jingling and Gandalf scurrying to keep up.  
  
A/N – I am SO sorry about (whoa, I said this once already) how long this took, I'm trying to decide if I had writers block, or if I'm lazy (probably the latter)... any who, I sat down and wrote this in one sitting again, while I was working on my English essay (still) thank you for bearing with me, and I'm still sorry about any mistakes (spelling) I make! 


	3. CH 3

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, I own none of them, they are other peoples, and I am just borrowing them. If they were mine I would have made them all bow down Before Merry and his queen (me), and thus, because they are not doing this, they are obviously not mine. P.S. – These are Mr. JRR Tolkeins, And Ms. JK Rowlings characters; it, my story, also includes 'catch phrases' from their books.  
  
FRODO BAGGINS AND THE EVIL EYE'S RING  
  
Chapter 3 – The Whotsit Alley Café  
  
"Fro-do" Gandalf whined as he half ran half limped along ten feet behind the hobbit "you've set off my bad knee with all this hurrying you've been doing!"  
  
"You don't have a bad knee Gandalf..." Frodo began spinning around and waiting for Gandalf to catch up.  
  
"no...but it got you to slow down, now didn't it?" he asked as he switched back to normal walking.  
  
"You ... you... old person!" Frodo said barely containing his laughter at his own stupidity.  
  
"Dork!" someone passing by said to the hobbit "If you want to insult someone call them a mudblood, along with any other interesting words you feel like throwing in..."  
  
"Um, thanks?" Frodo said to the blonde boy he had spun around to see "I'm Frodo. Frodo Baggins."  
  
"Draco Malfoy's my name." The boy shot back being disgustingly amiable.  
  
"Oh, aren't you friends with Pansy Parkinson?" Frodo asked remembering what the girl at the door of the bank had shouted.  
  
"Oh," Draco said drooping a bit "yeah, I guess I sort of am... why do you know her?"  
  
"Yeah, I met her earlier today." Frodo replied happily.  
  
"So you escaped too?" He asked feigning interest.  
  
"What do you mean?" Frodo asked politely "I thought she was really pleasant..."  
  
"Ha!" Draco burst out "...oh, you were being sincere. Hmm... I suppose she isn't that bad, but she can be annoying always hanging around and acting like she's madly in love with me. We're only eleven for Merlin's' sake!" He looked around uncomfortably obviously trying to get out of the conversation "well, I have to go um... get fitted for robes. Bye" Then he scampered away from the supposed student and his elderly friend.  
  
"Look at him run." Gandalf said dryly. Frodo sighed an began walking towards the nearest shop "Oh no you don't" Gandalf said grabbing him and steering him towards a small coffee shop a few buildings down the other way "we're going to go have a quick visit with my brother in the Diagon Alley Café."  
  
"Wait, what? The Whotsit Alley Café?" Frodo asked dragging his feet.  
  
"Uh... sure" Gandalf said rolling his eyes.  
  
Once they were in the café Gandalf spotted a man who looked a bit like him when he began waving them over. As they walked over Frodo finally noticed that everyone except him was wearing robes fashioned almost like the ones Gandalf wore. "Albus!" Gandalf shouted pulling the other man into a hug and jerking Frodo back to the present "Frodo, I'd like you to meet my little brother Alb- er Professor Dumbledore, the head master of your new school."  
  
"Nice to make your acquaintance" Frodo said extending his hand.  
  
"Oh, the pleasure is mine" The man assured Frodo with his eyes twinkling. "I see what you mean Gandalf" Dumbledore said turning back to his brother "It will be quite visible in a few years."  
  
Frodo looked from one to the other, finally resting his eyes on Gandalf and asking, "What am I missing out on now?"  
  
"Frodo," Gandalf began softly "You don't know this yet, but in a year maybe two you will look like a midget to the other students"  
  
"Okay." Frodo said wondering to himself what a midget was "what can we do about it?"  
  
"Well, there's a spell, but it wears off every twelve hours, or you can drink a potion every month." Dumbledore said wearily.  
  
"That second one sounds good." Frodo said, "I have no problem with drinking something.  
  
"Okay then, let me explain this potion to you," Gandalf broke in "It changes you appearance completely, and you don't change back until two hours before midnight on the day you take the potion, and it takes six hours to transform completely. The first thing you need to do is to pick an appearance, then the potion is brewed, one week in advance, and then you drink it."  
  
"It's said to work best on the night of a full moon. Please give" Dumbledore added helpfully "Oh, here" he said reaching into one of the deep pockets of his robe and pulling out an enormous spell book "It's in chapter one thirteen, but you can't let any other student see this, we don't even carry it in our library (not even the restricted section). It's a very dangerous potion, to change into someone else for a month, and have no spell to turn you back; some kinds of people would kill for that. Be very careful Mr. Baggins.  
  
A/N – It must be a record. I got this one written... what 2 days after I posted CH2? Whoo! And it's Exam week. And I got a 97% on that English paper you've all been SO worried about! Go me! (I accidentally just put 9% instead of 97%! LOL!) 


End file.
